It's Just a Simple Game
by rororogers
Summary: The riders are bored, but when it's suggested that they play Truth or Dare to pass the time, they get much more than they expected when Lou accepts a dare to do something she's only ever done with Kid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the young riders nor any of the characters. I wouldn't mind owning Buck though ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The young Pony Express riders were sitting around the bunkhouse one very hot day, completely bored. They had no runs on the schedule and for a change all of their chores were done.

"We could always go swimming." Cody said from his spot at the table.

"That wouldn't be fair to Lou; she can't exactly go with us." Buck pointed out.

"We could always play a game." Kid said from his bunk.

"I'm not in the mood to lose money." Noah said from his spot next to Cody.

*What about Truth or Dare?* Ike signed.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Lou asked.

Ike and Buck smiled, "It's a game we used to play; basically you pick truth or dare. If you chose truth you have to answer whatever question you are asked, if you don't you have to take the dare, or you can chose to take a dare without a question first."

"Sounds like it could be fun, I'm game." Jimmy said sitting up.

The others quickly agreed. "Alright who goes first?" Kid asked

"Ike gets to go first since he suggested it." Lou said.

*Kid truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

*What is your real name?*

"I should have gone with dare," Kid muttered to himself, "its Marion." Kid mumbled.

"What was that Kid I couldn't hear you?' Jimmy said with a teasing grin.

"It's Marion." Kid said only slightly louder.

"Still didn't hear ya Kid." Buck said grinning.

"It's Marion!" Kid yelled, causing all the guys to start laughing.

"Alright fine it's my turn now. Cody Truth or Dare?" Kid said directing the attention away from himself.

"Hmmm….I'll take truth."

"What's the F stand for?"

"Fredrick…That was easy. Alright Lou truth or dare?"

"I think I will take a dare."

"Really? Alright then I dare you to… to kiss each of us."

"Cody." Buck warned.

"No way Cody. Lou you ain't doing that." Kid said.

"And why not? You ain't my momma, Hell you ain't even my man anymore." Lou said getting angry.

"Because ya ain't a whore Lou!" Kid yelled.

"And kissing the guys ain't going to make me a whore. Sides you can't stop me."

"So you are going to take the dare?" Cody asked shocked, he didn't think Lou actually would do it.

"I will on one condition."

"What's that Lou?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not going to do it right now, no I will kiss each of you separately; I ain't going to do it in front of the others." Lou said.

"Well if that's the case, let's also say that each of us first has to take you out." Cody said.

"Like a date?" Buck asked

"Not exactly, we just do something special with Lou, then whenever she is ready during that time she will kiss us." Cody explained.

"Alright I'll do it Cody."

"Who goes first?" Jimmy asked really starting to like this game.

"Well let's see, Kid you can go first since I've already kissed you before. Jimmy you're after Kid, Cody you can go next, Noah you're after Cody, Ike you're next, and Buck you'll be last." Lou said to each of them.

*How come Buck has to go last?* Ike signed.

"Don't you know Ike; you always save the best for last." Buck said with a lopsided grin that caused the others, except Kid, to laugh.

"Lou maybe you should leave me out of this, it wouldn't do for you to be seen with me." Noah said.

"Nonsense Noah, either all of you agrees or I'm not doing it. I trust your judgment as to what your choice of plans will be." Lou said with a smile.

"You're up first Kid, don't wait too long the rest of us are anxious for our turn." Cody said.

Kid just glared at the others. Even though he and Lou had broken up he still had feelings for her, he was not at all happy about her agreeing to this dare of Cody's but it may not be such a bad thing, maybe by kissing him again she will remember she still loves him and they will get back together. Kid wasn't worried about her kissing the others; he was worried about her kissing Jimmy though.

**Chapter 1**

"So what are you going to do with Lou?" Buck asked Kid the next day.

"I'm going to take her dinner tonight in town." Kid said.

Buck just shook his head as Kid walked away to the barn to saddle the horses. He had been sure that Kid would have come up with something that would give Lou the chance to be Louise. She couldn't do that in town.

Lou rode Lightning beside Kid wondering about his choice. She had also been surprised that he wouldn't have tried to take advantage of this Dare and tried something more romantic. Instead it would just appear like two buddies eating dinner together. That was fine by Lou, she was just surprised.

"Kid can I ask you something?" Lou asked while they were eating.

"Sure Lou, what do ya want to know?"

"Why did you choose this? I would have thought you'd pick something where I could be Louise." Lou said in a whisper.

"I thought you might be uncomfortable with that considering." Kid said with a shrug.

"Oh that's fine I was just curious." Lou said smiling; she would have been uncomfortable on a date with Kid again.

After dinner they returned back to the station. While they were in the barn taking care of the horses Lou walked over to Kid and gently kissed him on the lips. To her surprise she felt absolutely nothing. There was nothing there. Lou was no longer in love with Kid.

"Night Kid." Lou said before she walked away and went to the bunkhouse.

Kid sat on a bale of hay and put his head in his hands. 'I still love her.' Kid thought. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he followed after Lou and entered the bunkhouse to find all the guys sitting at the table waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Cody asked.

"Well what?" Kid said

"What did ya'll do?" Jimmy asked

"We went to dinner. It was good." Lou said from her bunk.

"Did she kiss you?" Buck asked.

"Yes."

"And?" Cody asked

"And what? She kissed me and that was it." Kid said shaking his head.

"Yup that's one down, Jimmy you're up next." Lou said to Jimmy who got a sly grin on his face he was going to enjoy this.

**Chapter 2**

Two days later Jimmy walked into the bunkhouse to find Lou. "Pack your things Lou we've got a run."

"We do?"

"Yup, well I do but you're going with me. I already cleared it with Teaspoon. There's a dance in Blue Creek and I'm taking you to it, so make sure you bring your dress." Jimmy said before he walked out to saddle the horses.

Lou smiled as she got her things together. Kid was not happy when he saw her packing her dress nor was he happy about the fact that she would be gone overnight with Jimmy. 'Why hadn't I thought to do something like that' Kid thought.

After they arrived in Blue Creek, Jimmy delivered the pouch and then took the horses to the livery. Lou went to the hotel and got two rooms. She asked for a bath to be sent up to her room.

"Well the dance is at seven, so I will call for you at six fifty." Jimmy said as they made their way to their separate rooms.

"See ya then Jimmy." Lou said before she went into her room.

At 6:50 on the dot Jimmy knocked on her hotel room door. Louise answered wearing her pink and white dress.

"You look beautiful." Jimmy said.

"Well thank you Jimmy, you look pretty good yourself." Lou said with a smile.

"Shall we?" Jimmy asked offering her his arm which Louise took.

Jimmy led Lou to the dance where they had a wonderful time. Jimmy was an excellent dancer and Lou enjoyed being able to be Louise for a change at a dance. After the dance was over Jimmy escorted her back to her hotel room, at her door Lou kissed him goodnight. The kiss she gave him was slightly longer than the one she gave Kid, but surprisingly she didn't feel a thing.

"Night Jimmy." Lou said after the kiss ended.

"Goodnight Lou." Jimmy said stepping back so she could get her door unlocked; he stayed there until she was safely inside.

After Lou was in her room, Jimmy went to his. Sitting on the edge of the bed Jimmy put his head in his hands in frustration. 'I'm in love with her' he thought. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he got up and got ready for bed. The next morning he and Lou returned to Sweetwater.

As soon as they walked into the bunkhouse it was to find the guys all waiting on them.

"Well?" Kid asked before anybody else could.

"Jimmy took me to a dance; it was a lot of fun." Lou said smiling, she had really enjoyed herself.

"Did she kiss you Jimmy?" Noah asked.

"Yes she did. After I dropped her at her hotel room she kissed me goodnight. Then I went back to my room." Jimmy said.

"Well that's two down, looks like I'm up next boys." Cody said with a cheeky grin.

Lou shook her head laughing to herself as she went to talk to Rachel.

"Well how did it go?" Rachel asked as soon as the young girl was sitting next to her.

"It was a lot of fun Rachel."

"I meant the kissing; you've kissed Kid and Jimmy. So did you feel anything?"

"Surprisingly … no, nothing with either of them. I thought for sure if I didn't feel anything for Kid, I would for Jimmy."

"Well there's still the others. I know you've been lonely since you and Kid broke up Lou, but don't give up."

"I won't, Cody is up next. I'm curious as to what he comes up with."

"So am I."

**Chapter 3**

A week later Cody came into the bunkhouse to find Lou. "Lou you feel like going with me to Laramie?"

"What's in Laramie?"

"There's a play there that I want to take you to, I've already cleared it with Teaspoon."

"A play? That sounds wonderful Cody. I'll get my things." Lou said smiling.

The play turned out to be a traveling production of Romeo and Juliet. Lou was mesmerized by the story. It was wonderful. After the play Cody was as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"I'm telling ya Lou, I'm going be famous one day. I feel the stage calling my name. People all the world over are going to know the name William F. Cody."

Lou laughed, "I don't doubt that for a minute Cody. You have more dreams and gumption than a body ought to have a right to. If anybody can do it you can."

"You really think so Lou?" Cody asked shocked that somebody actually believed in him

"I know so Cody. Just promise me one thing. Don't let it change you. You are a good man Cody. You're loyal and honest. You're a good friend. Don't ever change." Lou said putting her hand to Cody's cheek.

"I promise Lou, if for no other reason than because you asked me, I'll not let it change me." Cody said in all seriousness.

Lou lean up and kissed Cody on the mouth. The kiss was actually very sweet, but it was like kissing her brother. Cody smiled after the kiss ended and escorted Lou back to their hotel. After he dropped her off at her door and went to his room he stretched out on his bed thinking of what Lou had said to him. 'I swear it, I won't forget who I am, no matter how famous I may become, and I won't let Lou down.' Cody thought to himself.

When they returned to the station, it was again to find the guys waiting for them in the bunkhouse.

"Before you ask, Cody took me to see a play. We saw Romeo and Juliet, it was amazing." Lou said putting her things on her bunk.

"Did she kiss you?" Kid asked.

"Yes she did."

"And?" Jimmy asked.

"Well have you ever kissed your sister?" Cody asked causing all the guys to laugh and for Kid to look very relieved.

That night after the others had gone to bed Kid said to Cody, "That was the best thing I heard since this whole thing started."

"What's that Kid?"

"That kissing Lou was like kissing your sister."

Cody laughed, "Well you still have to make it through Noah, Ike, and Buck."

"I ain't too worried about them, I was worried about Jimmy, but Lou hasn't said anything about that so I don't know."

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know if she still feels the same."

Cody just nodded and squeezed his shoulder. Nobody knew what was going through Lou's head about any of this.

**Chapter 4**

The next day Noah came up to Lou. "Lou I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a picnic since being seen in public with me is really not a good idea."

"A picnic sounds lovely Noah. When did you want to go?"

"Well I can get Rachel to fix us up a basket and we can go for lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Lou said before she went to the bunkhouse to get cleaned up and changed for her picnic lunch with Noah.

Noah went into the main house and got Rachel to pack a basket for them and then went to hitch up the buckboard. An hour later found the two friends driving away from the station in the buckboard, picnic basket in the back. Noah drove Lou to a secluded area by a tranquil pond.

After pulling the buckboard to a stop he got out and went to assist Lou from the buckboard. He grabbed the basket and blanket and then offered his arm to Lou to escort her to a shade tree. After Noah had the blanket spread out the two friends sat down. While they were eating Noah brought up what he had been wondering about since Lou took this dare.

"Lou you know I'm actually surprised by you." Noah said looking over at her.

"How so Noah?" Lou asked her forhead crinkling.

"Well, what made you agreed to this?"

"To be honest, I've been lonely since Kid and I broke up. It's nice to be treated as Louise and since you guys are the only ones who know about her, I figured I might as well make the most of it."

"It must be hard on you. You're only choices of men to move on with are us. You trying to figure out who you want?" Noah teased.

"Actually I am. A girl could do a lot worse than any of you guys. You're all good looking men." Lou said laughing.

"Anything so far?" Noah asked Lou just shook her head. "What made you chose the order that you did?'

"Well, I picked Kid first because I wanted to get his over with. I knew it was going to be awkward since we aren't together anymore and I thought I might as well see if there is anything there between us first. There was nothing, I didn't feel a thing. I picked Jimmy second because I figured if I didn't feel anything with Kid, he would be the one I would feel something with. His kiss was nice, but again nothing. I picked Cody third because since he was the one who dared me to do this anyway I knew he would annoy the hell out of me until it was his turn. His kiss was really sweet, but it was just like kissing my brother. I picked you next because I knew I would be able to talk to you about this. I picked Ike to go after you because I didn't want him to think I was leaving him last because he can't talk." Lou explained to Noah.

"Why did you pick Buck to go last?"

"Well somebody had to go last." Lou said not given a completely truthful answer. In truth she picked Buck to go last so she would have something to look forward too. She knew whatever Buck came up with she would enjoy a lot.

"Well I hope you aren't lonely anymore Lou."

"No I'm not, you guys have done good." Lou said with a real smile.

Noah grinned before standing up, "Come on we best be getting back to the station." He said offering Lou a hand up.

Noah carried the things back to the buckboard; after he put them in the back he turned to assist Lou into the seat. Lou stood on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss to Noah's lips. Noah's kiss was intriguing to her, but there was no spark.

Once they returned to the bunkhouse it was the same drill. They told the guys what they had done and Noah confirmed that Lou had indeed kissed him.

"Alright Ike, looks like you're in the hot seat now." Buck teased his friend. Ike blushed and looked down. He had no idea what he was going to do for Lou.

**Chapter 5**

Lou was awoken the following morning by Ike. "What is it Ike?"

*Get dressed.* Ike signed.

"Ike the sun isn't even up yet." Lou complained in a loud whisper.

*I know, I want to take you to watch the sunrise.*

"Alright." Lou said as she slipped from her bunk and pulled her pants on.

She followed Ike out of the bunkhouse to find he had his horse waiting for them. Ike mounted and then offered his hand to pull her up behind him. Lou held on tight while Ike took them to a little rise where they would have the best view of the sunrise. Ike pulled his horse to a stop and helped Lou dismount before he joined her on the ground. Putting his hand on her back he led her to the small rise, there they sat in complete silence as they watched the sunrise.

"It's beautiful Ike." Lou whispered in awe as she watched the way the sun painted the prairie a multitude of colors.

*it is* Ike signed, but Ike wasn't looking at the sunrise he was looking at Lou.

"Thank you Ike." Lou said turning to him, "This was really special."

Lou pressed her mouth to Ike's and surprisingly the kiss she gave him lasted longer than any of the others so far. She didn't feel a spark per say buy she did feel a slight fluttering in her stomach.

After they broke apart Ike gave her a big smile, *Come on we better be getting back or Cody will eat all of breakfast.*

"You sure you didn't want to do anything else, your choice didn't take as long as the others?"

*I'm sure*

After they returned to the bunkhouse it was just in time to get breakfast.

"So where did you two sneak off to so early?" Rachel asked.

"Ike took me to see the sunrise. It was beautiful; I might have to get him to take me out again." Lou said looking over at Ike, Ike smiled and gave her a nod saying he would.

"So did she kiss you Ike?" Teaspoon asked he found the whole dare rather amusing.

Ike blushed and nodded his head. *It was nice* he signed the others laughed at his embarrassment.

"Well now I reckon that just leaves Buck." Teaspoon said arching his eyebrow at the young Kiowa.

"So what do you have planned Buck?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't have a clue." Buck said.

"Well just let me know whenever you're ready Buck." Lou said from her spot at the table. Buck just nodded.

After breakfast Lou went to talk to Rachel about how it was going so far.

"Well?"

"Well the only one left is Buck. I didn't feel anything with Kid or Jimmy. Cody was like kissing my brother. Noah's kiss was intriguing but no spark. Ike's was actually very nice and did cause a few butterflies but no real spark."

"Do you think Buck's kiss might be different?" Rachel asked with a sly grin.

Lou blushed, "I don't know, I hope so. Truth be told I picked him to go last so I had something to look forward to, something to anticipate. I figured if I didn't feel anything with Kid or Jimmy, I might with Buck."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." Rachel said grinning.

**Chapter 6**

A few days later Buck came into the bunkhouse to find Lou. "Lou would you like to accompany me on a ride?"

"That's sounds lovely Buck." Lou said following Buck from the bunkhouse.

Buck already had Spirit saddled and waiting, just Spirit. Lou arched an eyebrow at Buck who just gave her a lopsided grin. He helped her mount up and then mounted behind her. Buck was in no hurry as they rode from the yard.

"Where are we going Buck?" Lou asked.

"You'll see." Buck whispered in her ear, his breath disturbing her hair, causing her to shiver at the sensation.

Lou leaned back against Buck's warm chest and just enjoyed the ride. But between the comfort of his arms around her and the gentle sway of the horse Lou soon drifted to sleep. When they arrived at the location Buck has headed to he carefully slipped from the horse and pulled her down into his arms without waking her. He carried her to a shaded area by a small pond and laid her down in the soft grass.

Buck stretched out beside her on his side so he could watch her. Buck loved watching Lou sleep; it was one of his favorite pastimes. It was one of the few times he could look at her without anybody seeing him. Without anybody seeing the love he had for this small woman. He knew Lou had only agreed to do this because she had been dared, but he was going to enjoy his time with her. Buck leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her forehead while she slept. A small smile graced her lips whenever his lips had touched her.

About thirty minutes later Lou woke up, becoming aware of the fact she was lying down on the ground first. She stretched and sat up looking around. Buck was stretched out next to her smiling. "Hello sleepy head." He teased.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep on ya." Lou said sheepishly

"It's ok; you're pretty when you sleep."

"Just when I sleep?" Lou asked teasing Buck.

"No, you're pretty all the time. I can just watch you when you sleep without running the risk of getting punch." Buck admitted sheepishly.

Lou smiled, "Where are we?"

"Someplace I wanted to share with you." Buck said standing up and offering her his hand.

Lou took it and he pulled her to her feet but instead of letting go, Buck entwined their fingers as he led her to the top of a small hill. Once they reached the top Lou gasped as she looked around. You could see for miles, the hill was surrounded by vast grass lands with a small creek running through it. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful Buck." She whispered.

"It's mine."

"What? You're not leaving the Express are you?" Lou asked turning to him.

"No. But once I saw this place I knew it was prefect. Ike doesn't even know I've bought it. I'm going to start a horse ranch, well me and Ike are. I figured I would build the house here." Buck said indicating the hill on which they stood.

"With the front porch overlooking the prairie and the creek." Lou added Buck smiled over at her.

"You should put the barn and corrals over there, that way they don't block the view of the pond down there." Lou said pointing.

"I can so see you and Ike working the horses in the corral. Or you with a dark hair child attached to your leg standing on the porch."

"And there has to be a porch swing to sit on at night." Buck added. "Sitting on the porch swing at night with my arm around my wife." Buck continued as he looked at Lou who wore a deamy expression.

"Enjoying the sounds of the crickets chirping and the peace and quiet, at least until the one of the kids start crying. And then I…" Lou stopped short when she realized what she had just said. She had been picturing herself living this life with Buck.

Buck stood in front of her; he had steadily moved closer while she was talking. He looked down at her searching her eyes. Her eyes searching his. Buck swallowed nervously as he put his arms around Lou's back, Lou's arms going around his neck as he slowly lowered his head to claim her mouth.

The kiss they shared was unlike anything Lou had expected. It was so much better. Not only was there a spark, there was a raging inferno. The kiss lasted until they had to break apart to breathe. They stood there in each other's arms just staring into the others eyes.

"Truth or Dare Buck?" Lou asked with a sly smile.

"Truth."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I love you Lou."

"Like a sister?"

"No like a man loves a woman. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me again."

Lou grinned as she did just that. When they finally broke apart she said, "We better get back."

They walked hand in hand back to where Buck had left Spirit. Again Lou rode in front. Once they made it back to the bunkhouse the guys were waiting on them.

"Well what did ya'll do?" Kid asked, he wasn't concern about Buck in the slightest.

"Buck took me for a ride and told me his dreams. Dreams for the future."

"Did she kiss you Buck?" Noah asked.

Buck blushed and nodded.

"Well looks like Lou fulfilled her dare." Jimmy said.

"Truth or Dare Lou?" Kid asked.

"Truth."

"Who was the best kisser?"

"That is none of your business."

"That means you have to take the dare then, I dare you to kiss us all again, but this time you have to do it in front of us all." Noah said with a sly grin he had a feeling he knew who Lou had enjoyed kissing the most.

Lou shot him a look that said she would gladly kill him, "Fine. Same order."

Lou walked up to Kid and gave him a quick peck. Jimmy's kiss lasted just a fraction of a second longer. Cody's was still short and sweet. Lou stood in front of Noah, "I'm going to kill you for this." She muttered just before she kissed him, his kiss was still intriguing. Lou moved on to Ike, Ike's kiss still lasted longer than the others so far and she still felt a few butterflies. And then she stood in front of Buck. With a slight smile of her face she leaned up to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched, Buck's arms went around her back and her's went around his neck. The blazing inferno was lit again.

"Well guess that means Buck is the best kisser." Cody said with a teasing grin.

Buck and Lou were in their own little world. When they finally pulled apart Buck said, "Truth or Dare Lou?"

"Dare"

"Marry Me."

"Alright." Lou said just before they kissed again.

The others just stood there dumbfounded. "Did he just ask her to marry him?" Kid asked.

"I think so, and she just said alright." Jimmy said wide eyed.

Noah ushered the boys out leaving the two lovers alone. *you reckon we should hang a do not disturb sign?* Ike signed to Noah as they left.

"Probably be a good idea those two don't even know we left, let alone were still in there when he asked her to marry him." Noah said with a grin.

When they finally broke apart again Lou asked, "Truth or Dare Buck."

"Truth"

"Did you really just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes I did, and you said you would."

"That's what I thought."

"Truth or Dare Lou?"

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"Very much. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Make love to me Buck."

"Now?"

"Yes, but not here. Take me to our future home." Lou said with sly smile.

Buck gave her a lopsided grin as he led her back outside to his waiting horse. After they were both mounted they rode for their future home. And then there by the pond where Lou had napped they consummated their love for each other.

**Epilogue**

One year later the C & M Horse Ranch was operational. Buck and Lou had been married for six months and Ike was courting a sweet girl from town. Lou still can't believe that a simple game brought the two of them together.

Sitting on the porch swing one night listening to the crickets Lou asked, "Truth or Dare Buck?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get a nursery ready." Lou said with a sly grin.

Buck looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"I said I dare you to get a nursery ready, we are going to need one in about seven months." Lou said with a mischievous smile.

"You're pregnant?" Buck asked a huge smile spreading on his face.

Lou nodded as Buck crushed her to his body kissing her passionately. The next thing Lou knew Buck had scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her bridal fashion up the stairs to their bedroom. After he laid her down on the bed he whispered, "I love you Mrs. Cross."

"I love you Mr. Cross" Lou said just before Buck reminded her why she had chose him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I hope you all enjoyed this short little story. It was inspired by a couple of different stories over on the writer's ranch. One was called Truth or Dare and the other was about Lou losing her eyesight and the guys taking her out of dates to show her she was stilled loved. I can't remember the name of that one nor who wrote them, but they were both really good.**


End file.
